Acceptance
by zerofan1256
Summary: KyoxOc One-shot. Rated T for lime Enjoy and PM or comment, for if I should make more like this. R&R and excuse Grammar and Language. And Olivia.. God help you, if you read this. This is my perverted story.


Acceptance

By: zerofan1256

**Yo~! ^^ Herro my awesome creepers~ I made this story a year ago, I think in Social Studies class. And I got bored, anyways, this is a 'sweet' one-shot, with some lime in it. You guys liked my lime in Cruel Love, so I've decided to make One-shots, with lemon and/or lime. This is an FB/VK Crossover. If you guys want me to make more one-shots with lemon or lime, please tell meh in da comment section~ Also this is in the town in Vampire Knight, and Kyo's bracelet came off, so he ran into an ally before anyone could see him. Toruh and him were shopping. They are only friends in this story and Toruh isn't with Yuki either. She's just their 'mom'.**

**Enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Fruits Basket. If I did, there would be lots more crack! **

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**Kazuko's POV**

I sighed a long, deep sigh.

I was out, at around 8:00 in the morning, and I was a bit grumpy.

There was a Level E around here and it was attacking humans, killing them left and right.

It was Zero's job though, and he left me to do it, the bastard.

_But he has been working all night, so I guess he deserves it. _

As I walked my long blue-ish hair followed behind.

I searched around, with my red eyes, looking and trying to sense, any vampires around.

Then, around a corner I heard a slight growl and whimper, mixed in.

It wasn't human, but.. In some way it was.

Looking down the ally, I kept my daggers in hand. This was no vampire, but I had to be cautious.

As I got closer, there was a smell of what seemed like rotting flesh.

_What is that? _

I quietly peeked out from the last corner, then saw.. Something.

He had long pointed ears, with long slender arms and claws.

His eyes were just slits.

I then caught sight of orange hair.

It was a boy. Inside, that was a boy. A teen to be exact, with dark orange eyes. He was just sitting there with his arms crossed and his head buried in them, he had pants, with no shirt though. Beside him was what was probably what was left of his shirt, in shreds.

There was a black and white bracelet on the ground, not too far away from him.

Walking towards it, I picked it up and examined it a bit.

Then the visions flashed through my mind, as my eyes turned white.

There was a boy, walking through a crowd of people. It was him, but younger.

The people were calling him harsh words, making me flinch. "Shut up! Shut up, it's not my fault!" He yelled at them. Then he jogged out as a man began soothing him, as he cried.

The next one was him in the same form, but still a bit smaller.

"It smells like dead rotting flesh." A boy in a kimono spoke coldly while covering his nose.

The same bracelet was on the ground, a couple feet away from him.

The visions ended and I shut my eyes, then re-opened them as they turned back to their natural color.

I looked back up at the boy, or should  
I say, monster at the moment.

His lips curled back, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Who are you?!" He snarled.

"Shh," I put a finger to my lips, " I'm Kazuko." I told him.

"And you are?" I asked calmly.

"None of your business!" He yelled.

"Hmm? And why not? You seem rather interesting. Also I told you mine so shouldn't I know yours?" I crept closely.

He growled, "Kyo.. It's Kyo.." He said in defeat.

I nodded then walked closer.

"Stay away!"

"Shh. You wouldn't want anyone seeing you in this form now would you?" I smirked slightly.

His eyes widened.

"How do you know?" His ears laid back and he revealed his teeth once more.

I walked closer, "I just do."

"Stay back!" He swiped at me but I jumped up swiftly and round-house kicked him into a wall.

He grunted and fell down.

Quickly, I pinned his arms, I was smaller, but I am still a hunter.

"Get Off!" He snapped.

"Quiet. Or someone might end up finding us." I told him a bit coldly, then intended.

He flinched and then tried to squirm away while he growled a bit in frustration.

There was only one way to shut him up.

I leaned in and he stiffened.

I pressed my lips against his, even though they were a bit slimy and large, but it was the only way.

There was a blush through his beastly form and in his human one.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

The cat wrapped his long arms around the girl and kissed back.

He slowly changed into his human form and he swatted the bracelet away from her hand.

She smirked a bit and caressed his cheek before parting, to breath.

"Wh-why did you-?" He asked a bit shocked.

"Because I wanted to, besides, you seemed to like it." She smiled a bit.

He blushed, crimson and argued, "Sh-shut up, I had no choice anyways." He said a bit angrily as he looked to the side.

"You could've pushed me away." She said.

"Well I-." The zodiac could not make any comebacks and the huntress chuckled.

She tilted his chin upwards, towards her and kissed him.

He kissed back with more force and he was dominant.

The cat licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance and she complied.

Kyo darted his tongue into her mouth, exploring causing her to moan a bit as she ran her hands across his bare chest.

They played with each others tongues a bit before Kyo parted and panted.

He then began nipping and sucking on her neck.

"Ah.." She moaned.

He smirked then pushed her shirt up.

His hands traveled up and down her body as he slipped his hand under her bra, massaging her breast.

Her breath hitched a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He continued this while his other hand went down to her pants, rubbing her thighs.

The huntress slightly pouted before moving her knee against his crotch, rubbing.

The orange-headed teen moaned.

"Ahh.. Nhh." He tried as best as he could to hold back his moan.

Kyo then began teasing her nipple with his finger, until they became hard.

"Mm-"

She un-zipped his pants and rubbed the bulge through his boxers.

He hugged her tightly and then looked at her, full of lust.

She was the same.

His manhood began, throbbing and got hard, aching for more.

But before they could get any further, a squeaky voice called out, "Kyo?"

The two froze before the cat sighed.

"Damn it.." He cursed under his breath.

"Looks like you gotta go.. Too bad." The blue haired girl commented with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She slipped her hand out of his pants and he removed his hand away from her breasts, but even so he didn't want to let go.

He really wanted her.

Very badly.

"Kyo?" The squeaky feminine voice, called once more.

He stood up and zipped his pants then grabbed his bracelet, slipping it on.

The female hunter, pulled her shirt down and dusted off the dirt.

"Umm.. Hey.." Kyo said awkwardly as he tapped on her shoulder.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"I-I know this is probably a really dumb question, but… C-could we see each other again? Maybe hang-out?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

She smirked, "Hn.." She used her sliver-haired friends, favorite line, "Maybe." She answered.

"Ah.. But I-I really.. D-damn it I'm such a moron!" He held his head with a deep blush, as he looked down.

She slightly giggled, "No, I find it quite cute."

The cat blushed madly.

"C-cute?"

"Yeah."

Without warning he kissed her passionately, before parting, "Th-thanks.." He then hugged her, "Meet me here, tomorrow." Kyo held her shoulders, before kissing her on the forehead and jogged off, leaving the huntress with her memories.

_I'm glad Zero chose me to do this job. _

She smiled, thinking of meeting him again.

She then walked away, and soon finished her mission, with the Level E.

_**Later**_

"How'd it go?" The silver-headed hunter asked her as he sat on his chair at his apartment.

"Really well." She answered with a small smile.

She's never smiled that often, but the hunter didn't question it.

"Hn.." He then thought, what could've happened.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

**Hope you enjoyed it~ Tell me if I should make more lime and/or lemon one-shots~ ^^ Bai bai~**


End file.
